moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
DJ Quack
DJ Quack the Disco Duckie is a common Moshling in the Birdies set in Moshi Monsters. They are a duck and a DJ. DJ Quack enjoys dancing and dipping their beaks into glittery gloop. Combinations Biography You can tell by the way they waddle Disco Duckies were born to boogie. Matter of fact, I had to wear purple legwarmers and blow on a funky whistle to bag my first Disco Duckie. And what a jive-quacking critter it was! When they're not flapping around mirrorballs and dipping their beaks in glittery gloop, these music-mad Moshlings are busy and slicking back their feathers with orange sauce. If you ever meet one in a dark alley, be sure to duck - they can't see a thing with those shades on. Mini Bio You can tell by the way they waddle Disco Duckies were born to boogie. When they're not flapping around mirrorballs and dipping their beaks in glittery gloop, these music-mad Moshlings are busy and slicking back their feathers with orange sauce. If you ever meet one in a dark alley, be sure to duck. They can't see a thing with those shades on. Character Encyclopedia Main Come one and strut your groovy monster stuff, the Disco Duckies are in town! You'll find a DJ Quack and the other funky feathered critters showing off their Moshling-tastic moves on the dance floor, down at The Underground Disco. Try as hard as they like, no Moshi can resist joining in with these boogieing Birdies. Born to boogie With smokin' shades on, feathers slicked and styled with orange sauce and beaks glistening with glittery goo, Disco Duckies are ready to boogie! Their home on the TakiTaki Islands rocks all night to the pulsing beat of the latest disco tunes. Disc jockey duck Show DJ Quack a dance floor, a mirror ball and a mixing deck, and this cool quacker will play some gloopendous dance tracks and flap those feathers fast. Data File Moshling type: Birdies Species: Disco Duckie Habitat: TakiTaki Islands in Lake Neon Soup Birdie buddies: Prof. Purplex, Tiki, Peppy Notes * Disco Duckies shake (off) their feathers to the funky beat * Super-cool red disco shades * Feet are made for moonwalking. The Official Collectable Figures Guide Main article: The Official Collectable Figures Guide Disco Duckies are dancing divas! They love nothing more than boogying under a glitter ball, strutting their stuff and busting moves. Music is their madness and you can often see them quacking in time to the beat. In fact, one thing they can't stand is silence! The other is getting peanut butter stuck in their beaks. That's gooey not groovy! They keep themselves looking good by slicking their feathers with orange sauce. If you ever meet one in a dark alley, be sure to duck! They can't see a thing in their shades! Mostly, though, Disco Duckies jive and moonwalk on the TakiTaki Islands in the middle of Lake Neon Soup. Habitat Disco Duckies live on the Taki Taki Islands in the middle of Lake Neon Soup. Well, it's really more of a pond, but don't tell them that. Personality Funky, big-headed, completely quackers. Likes Quacking in time to the beat and moonwalking. Dislikes Silence and getting peanut butter stuck in their beaks. Trivia *DJ Quack is thought to be a parody of DJ Quik. *They are one of the performers in Blingo's song Diggin' Ya Lingo and are also one of Blingo's friends. *According to Moshingologist Buster Bumblechops, they used to be known as the Classical Quackers. *A robotic version of themselves were made by C.L.O.N.C. These robots also appear in Pop Goes the BooBoo carrying Holga to steal Baby Rox's voice and more are seen in Katsuma Unleashed. *DJ Quack was the first Moshling to be created and added in-game. Gallery In-Game Animations DJ Quack animation.gif DJ Quack animation 2.gif DJ Quack animation 3.gif DJ Quack animation 4.gif DJQuack1.png DJQuackNoClaws.png DJQuack3.png DJQuack2.png DJQuack4.png Other Robo Quack 3.png|Season 1: Mission 5: Pop Goes the Boo Boo; Robo Quacks Robot_DJ Quack.png|Robot version Cuddly DJQuack.png|Cuddly DJ Quack Moshi Cupcakes moshling action dj quack.png|DJ Quack as they appear in Moshi Cupcakes Merchandise Figures DJ Quack figure normal.jpg DJ Quack figure glitter purple.png DJ Quack figure glitter orange.png DJ Quack figure gold.png DJ Quack figure goo green.png DJ Quack figure voodoo blue.png DJ Quack figure ghost white.png DJ Quack figure sonic orange.png DJ Quack figure shocking pink.png DJ Quack figure pumpkin orange.png DJ Quack figure scream green.png DJ Quack figure goshi blue.png Collector card s1 dj quack.png Collector card magnificent moshi circus dj quack.png DJ Quack circus figure normal.png DJ Quack circus figure gold.png Mash Up cards TC DJ Quack series 1.png TC DJ Quack series 2.png TC DJ Quack series 3.png TC DJ Quack series 4.png TC DJ Quack series 5.png Other Merchandise DJ Quack plush vivid.jpg DJ Quack mosh ball.jpg DJ Quack Indvl Mega Blok.png DJ Quack bobble bot.png|Bobble Bots Top trump green DJ Quack.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Other Katsuma Unleashed Robot Moshling DJ Quack.jpg|in Katsuma Unleashed Circus quack art.jpg DJ, Quack Circus Art.png|Circus Art DJ Quack mashem s1.png|Moshi Monsters Mash'ems DJQuackGold.png|Moshling Rescue! Golden DJ Quack Category:Moshlings Category:Common Moshlings Category:Birdies